Descendants of Xiao: Book 1
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Xiao, a catgirl who has saved Terra once. What happened to her children, or her children's children? This book series attempts to show the world, the secret legacy and lives of the children of a great hero.
1. Chapter 1

_Most stories can be created with simple words, the most simplest, and powerful of which is "What if?"_

 _For with "What if?" we question anything, create reasons why this occurs, create entire stories, based off a single question._

 _For example, "What if Xiao had children?"_

* * *

Running through the thick trees of the forest, blurs of people could be seen. They moved together, quickly and scarcely making any sound. They moved in a pack, barely able to discern one of the beings from another, just a blur.

Their targets, a group of deers that were resting in a clearing, didn't see them, not until it was far too late to flee.

Claws, and sharp teeth pierced the soft hides of the deers, and the other species was triumphant. Greedily, they dug into the flesh of the deer, some of the older ones barking at others, some of them sharing the meat with the smaller of their kind.

Now that they were no longer speeding, their features could be observed, what strange features they were.

All of the species seemed to consist of females, from the oldest one, to the youngest girl, barely able to walk a few steps. They also all appeared human, excluding a few strange features.

Most, if not all the species were nude. Some of them had coverings, but those were so few, that you would think they had none at all. All the species had sharp nails, that seemed to double as claws and weapons. All the species had strange, tails that appeared from their rear, and the strangest of all, was the strange, catlike ears that rested upon the top of their heads.

For now, we shall simply call them, Catgirls. These, catgirls, had various hair colors, hair styles, heights, weights, eye color, physiques and ages, and would be far far too many to list.

All of them ate their meals in relative peace. Many of them, were dancing around a strange plant in the ground. Any of the catgirls who weren't dancing around this plant, were rolling around, giggling happily.

A sudden loud noise seemed to drain the fun and peace out of the area at once. Looking to the skies, a large, blue portal of sorts appeared. The catgirls, instantly scattered, fleeing the area in a group in the same manner that they arrived, excluding one of them, who was still under the effects of the strange flower. She was rather young, and she seemed to enjoy the silly flower.

A large, menacing floating airship floated out of the strange portal. Black, large, and a large symbol on the top of what appeared a large canvas, the ship floated slowly over the area, its fires still roaring into the balloon, keeping it afloat.

The catgirl, finally snapping out of her drug like state, looked up at the ship with fear in her eyes. She attempted to run, but froze, when blue-gold rings appeared in front of her. They shimmered, glowed, and parted, before a large flurry of golden sparks filled rained down, materializing into a strange, odd looking man.

Strange is slightly a understatement, he was blue, had long blue spikey hair. A lone, strange looking moncole was fitted over his right eye, and a sharp looking fang pointed out of his mouth.

The catgirl watched him for a few seconds, before the man shook himself, apparently regaining his thoughts.

"Damn machine still keeps me partially unconscious...I need to fix that." He mumbled to himself, before he looked around, freezing at the sight of the catgirl.

The catgirl froze, her hair almost standing up on end, her tail rigid, fear dancing in her eyes.

"Please...don't hurt me.." She whispered, almost silent. Jaming seemed to come back to himself. He coughed, shaking his head, his voice slightly trembling.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for something crucial to my cause." He said, before turning around and walking away, able to keep his calm, profesional composure. The catgirl watched him leave, before she turned and fled, not stopping for a moment until she reunited with her friends.

"Hey, where were you?" One of them asked her, a worried look on her face.

"A LandShark was talking to me!" She squeaked. Every catgirl stared at her, looking at her as thought she was crazy.

"Excuse me..? A what?" The catgirl asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"A land shark!" The young one repeated.

"Were you sniffing the catnip again?" One of the catgirls asked.

"Well..."

"No more of that stuff for you!" One of the older ones said. "You shouldn've even been sniffing that stuff at your age!"

"Aww..."

* * *

Deep within the Death Ark, a partially transparent figure appeared over the deck. He was short, had a robe covering most of his body.

"Dr. Jaming, Gaspard informs me that you were conversing with a unknown figure."

Jaming gulped at this, looking at Gaspard, who had a smug look on his face.

"Explain, or face the consequences." The figure repeated.

* * *

 _Let's end this here, hope you guys are excited for the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this series, sorry it starts out short! The chapters will however get larger from here, i promise!**

* * *

Nervously, Jaming played with his gloves, finding the ground very interesting.

"Jaming..." The robed figure said, almost menacingly. Jaming looked at the figure, sighing.

'If I tell him what I saw, he'll most likely not believe me...So either way, I lose..' He sighed, although a part of his conscious was thinking about why such a strange species was even existing in a forest.

"Well, sir, I doubt you'll believe what I have to say, however true it is. Even to myself, it sounds absurd." He looked at the robed figure, who made no change, if anything, he seemed more annoyed with Jaming than before. Jaming sighed, clearing his throat.

"Well, I was conversing with a humanoid like being, that had some features of common felines."

Silence filled the room, almost as though the words were sinking in.

"What did they look like?" The robed figure said, sounding genuinely curious..

"Sir, you can't possibly believe him." Gaspard said, looking rather annoyed. "Clearly, he's lying to prevent himself being persecuted as a spy." The robed figure cast a single glance at Gaspard, before redirecting his attention to Jaming.

"Describe their appearance." He said, no change to his tone.

"Well, they looked human, except for a few odd features. The first of which was their ears, which were on the top of their head. They also had strange, feline tails, as well as sharp teeth poking out a bit from their mouth." Almost subconsciously, he poked at his own sharp tooth.

"That's absurd." Gaspard muttered. "What you're describing sounds more like something in the realm of fantasy. A human-cat hybrid of sorts? What's next? Skeletal flying snakes that breath fire?"

"Enough Gaspard." The robed figure said. "If you doubt his claim so much, it's now your task to find out what he was talking to."

"My task? With all due respect-"

"Out of the three of us here, you're the one who claims, almost violently, that these species does not exist. So prove it, you saw where the figure went after it finished talking to Jaming, no? Track it down, and either prove Jaming's right, or that we'll be one less crew member on this ship." The robed figure said, almost with a practiced calm. Gaspard let out a almost silent growl, before he bowed.

"As you wish, Emperor Griffon." He left the room with a professional grace.

"You shall stay here, and wait for your redemption, or your execution." Griffon said, before he faded out, leaving behind a slightly frightened Jaming.

* * *

"They can't possibly be real." Griffon said to himself, looking around his luxurious room

' _Ah, but she was very much real .'_ A sleek, dark voice hissed into Griffon's mind. _'You forget already the Genie who wanted to make humanity pay?'_ Griffon shook his head, frowning.

"If they are real...what should I do with them?"

' _Elminate them, of course. Remove all threats before they make themselves threatening, as humans would do to mice.'_

"That would make us no different then humans." Griffon pointed out, pacing around his room. "We would lose a lot of supporters if we did that..."

 _'Hmm...Yes...Why not gift them instead?'_

"Gift them?"

' _Gift a share of them to our allies, gift a share of them to humans.'_

"Why to-"

 _'As a experiment._ ' The voice whispered cooly. ' _Say it is a test, to see which treats them kinder. Have that Gaspard check on them every so often to enforce this fact. This way, we keep a eye on those troublesome vermin, and if the humans treat them as we think they do..'_

"Then we strengthen our cause.."

 _'And more will follow us, will swear their allegiance to us.'_ The voice whispered, almost smugly.

"This doesn't seem fair to the cat people...None of them have done anything yet."

' _Sacrifices are made in war, and we must be cautious. Would you rather lose this fight against humans, due to a single cat person?'_

"No..."

"My liege." Gaspard's voice echoed around the room. "I have returned..."

* * *

Within the Death Ark, Gaspard stood next to a frightened looking Jaming, holding a crying Cat Girl. She struggled against Gaspard's grip, but he held firm, almost as though she was a tiny child trying to escape.

Griffon slowly faded into the room, casting his gaze to the frightened looking Catgirl.

"So, he was right after all." Griffon said, sounding a tad bit smug. Gaspard growled, casting a glare to Jaming, who shrunk into the corner. "Were there more of them?"

"Yes my liege."

"Then, here's what I want you to do, ever so faithful servant."

* * *

 **Starting next chapter :P Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
